millardhighfandomcom-20200215-history
Zoey Lantern
Zoey Lantern is a wild spunky girl. She belongs to a decently wealthy family the rest in the rich gated community of the town. Even though she does have money, she doesn't care that much. She'll admit that her family is pretty snooty and though they've attempted to raise her the same way, she rebels against them. She'd rather be doing things like climbing trees and getting dirty instead of shopping and looking pretty like her mom would like. Personality wise, Zoey is a very outgoing young woman. She's funny and confident and maintains a bit of genuine populatirty among her peers. She is always the one talking to new people for the hell of it and planning events for her friends. She of course, is also a strong and stubborn woman. She doesn't let people push her around or take advantage of her. At the same time, she can be caring and kind to those she believes needs her help. She is a new-comer in the New Millard High RP. Relationships with Other Characters Demetri Lankton Zoey and Demtri have known each other since they were young kids. As kids, she always noticed Demtri was alone and sad, but as well, she noticed he could draw pretty well. Their friendship stemed from Zoey asking Demetri one daty if he could draw a picture for her. Zoey began tallking to him more and more in oder to get a smile from him, and as she grew closer, she began to learn about his home life, which she was appalled by. She vowed that if he ever needed help she would be there for him, and that has stayed true even to this day. Her and Demetri are very close. Both of them even have more romantic feelings for the other but they don't admit it to each other. Blanky Elius It's not well known exactly how Blanky and Zoey became friends, but it is known that Blanky was one of Zoey's first friends when she arrived to the school so many years ago. They have near opposite personality types but somehow that works for the better. Dominick Altair While she isn't as close to Dominick as she is with otbher people, she still is generally friend towards him and due him being friends with Blanky and Blanky being friends with Zoey, she and Dom end up friends by default. She has a habit of calling him by nicknames that irritate him. Jacob McRye Jacob is Zoey's neighbor, rival and ex-boyfriend. She will often show distain for Jacob and is easily agrravated by his obnoxious behavior. During the summer before the begining of the school year, she and Jacob were in an intimate relationship. But soon, she started noticing Jacob flirty with other girls behind her back and even not so behind her back. She eventually got fed up with his unfaithful attitude and ended the relationship. Because of her rivalry with Jacob, she keeps their previous relationship a secret fromk her classmates. Other Appearances File:ZoeySelfy.png|Zoey as a Tinierme character Zoey Mii.png|Zoey as a Mii ZoeySim.jpg|Zoey in Sims 3 ZoeyLunaii.png|Zoey in Lunaii Zoey And Demetri Doodle.JPG|Zoey with Demetri Doodle ZoeyMabinogi.png|Zoey in Mabinogi ZoeyChibi.jpg|Zoey in Chibi Maker ZoeyYNSprite.png|A Yume Nikki style sprite of Zoey ZoeyYNSprite2.png|A similar sprite of Zoey in her normal clothes. LittleZoeyandDemi.jpg|Zoey with Demetri as little kids. (About 8 years old) DatingSimZoey.png|Dating Sim Zoey DrawScan_0002 (2).jpg|Zoey sketch drawn by Sarasue1 ZoeyBanned.jpg|Zoey in Banned story. Trivia * Zoey's head appearance (hair and face) was based off of Suika from Touhou. * Her father owns a cruise liner, this is what the families income is from. Category:Characters Category:Characters in The New RP Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters Who Come From Wealthy Families Category:Active Characters Category:Sarasue1's Characters Category:Juniors